Keeping Secrets
by Cpt. Kallan Beyda
Summary: Spectra's been too quiet lately. Zark uncovers a new plot and the team are called in to wait the official analysis. Secrets are revealed, affections questioned and the team placed in disarray. Not all of it over Spectra's latest plot to decimate the Human race. Tune in for another exciting episode.
1. Chapter 1

'I'm sorry, Chief,' Princess almost growled in an angry tone as she hurriedly exited his office, 'I don't buy it because it doesn't seem fair!'

A half hour earlier, the entire G-Force team could be found relaxing in the ready room. Mark and Jason, as usual, faced off across the table tennis net. Their ongoing battle tied evenly after so many games. Tiny lased on his lounge, a burger in his hand. He'd long given up attempting to muscle in as his skills out striped the others. At one point he played both Jason and Mark at the same time, winning every match.

Keyop, without his jamming partner, watched the Commander and his second from his Drummers seat. The four men bantered easily with each other to the constant sound of a bouncing ball. Moments earlier Princess excused herself. The rest of the team assumed she needed a bathroom break. Anderson had them in a holding pattern while Zark analysed new data on a possible Spectra threat. So far they'd been trapped in this windowless room for several hours without any information about the latest menace.

Failing to return after a few minutes, the ping pong match slowed. Neither opponent said anything however both felt the loss of their only female member. Finally, silently agreeing they no longer wanted to play, the game and any pretence of conversation came to a halt. Tiny noticed the strange atmosphere, taking a pause before shoving the last of his current burger into his mouth. His muffled sounds around masticated food might have been a question.

Mark looked up, ignored Tiny and requested of his second, 'I wonder what's taking Princess so long?'

'Making pretty,' Keyop used a hand to smooth down his hair in a very feminine gesture. Then he glanced at Mark with a teasing look on his face. The youngest member took delight in tormenting both Princess and Mark in light of the unspoken feelings between them.

'Keyop,' Mark warned his tone unusually sombre. Behind ice blue eyes a mind, augmented by his implant worked furiously to consider every possibility while ignoring Keyop's not so subtle hints. Usually Jason liked to see his senior officer teased about his affections for Princess. Mark worked hard to keep his composure at the throwaway line. This time, he noticed the tick in Mark's face displaying the cost of not allowing his emotions to be drawn. It demonstrated his concern for their missing team mate.

'I don't think this is a case of feminine whiles,' Jason broke in, hand on chin and a thoughtful expression on his face. He'd noticed a change, subtle though it might be, in his usually gagarious female team mate. Lately she'd had something on her mind turning her focus inward and adding a sad little smile to her expression. It had to be important not to share with the team.

'I get the feeling something going on,' Mark echoed Jason's internal thoughts, 'something Princess doesn't want us to know about.'

'We go,' Keyop managed without the usually stuttering, 'find out.'

Mark took exactly three seconds to think it over before nodding his consent. The four men took off. Their cerabonic implants connecting them in a way few would understand or want. The four, acting at one, missed the final link making them a truly unstoppable force. With a glance, Tiny and Keyop turned right while the other members of G-Force went in the opposite direction. After twenty minutes futile search, they approached Chief Anderson's office as a depressed group. No one wanted to report a missing team member, especially when she hadn't left the base, they'd already checked with security. The duty fell to Mark as the head of the unit.

About to lift his hand to knock on the door, it opened before him. Surprised, Mark took a step backwards, barely missing the furious ball of energy barrelling out of the portal. As Princess delivered her cutting remark over her shoulder, she cast her eyes floor ward. Uncaring of the response from her ultimate superior, she strode towards freedom. Upset by the content of the conversation, she didn't have a destination in mind.

'Princess,' Mark reached out a hand. It found her shoulder, ceasing her headlong flight. His palm flexed in a silent gesture as he asked gently, 'are you alright?'

Wiping a tear from her eye, the Commanders concern proved to be the last straw. Leaning his back against the wall, one foot resting on the vertical surface, Jason saw the moment Mark asked the wrong question. He'd taken up this vantage point to observe the interaction. Often people thought of Jason as aloof and uncaring. It couldn't be further from the truth. He tended to stand back and make up his mind on his own terms. He hated to feel the hypocrisy of injustice and untruth. While Mark hid behind duty, suppressing his personal thoughts and feelings so he could be seen to be doing and saying the correct things, Jason flew off the handle easily. It earned him a very unfair reputation as the hot headed member of the team.

Watching intently, Jason noticed Princess's body language became strangely stiff. Mark had touched a metaphorical nerve without actually saying anything. She neither wanted nor needed his, or anyone's sympathy. Whatever the Chief and the only female member of G-Force argued about, Princess didn't care to share.

'Fine, Commander,' she ground out in a tight voice, unable to meet his concerned gaze.

'I suggest,' the Chief added from his door way at the same time Tiny and Keyop made their presence felt from the other end of the hall, 'you all return to the ready room. Zark has almost completed his analysis.'

'Spectra at it again?' Jason asked, hoping for a little more information on the current threat.

'It certainly looks that way,' Anderson agreed, returning to his office and allowing the door to close behind him effectively dismissing the five young people.

Without a word, Princess shook off her Commanders tight grip and led the team to the ready room. Instead of taking up her customary position beside Keyop on her guitar, she chose Tiny's lounge. Almost plonking herself down, she crossed her arms over her chest in warning. Heading her dismissal, Jason and Mark glanced at each other, abandoning any thought of recommencing their game. Jason took up his customary stance against the wall, his arms crossed in a likeness of Princess's stay away from me attitude. Mark moved around the room, pacing restlessly, unsure what he could do to break the mounting tension. Unsure how to cope with the earlier dismissal, the Commander desperately tried to get into his subordinates head. After several minutes he gave up, realising a feminine mind worked very differently from the masculine.

Put out, the largest team member stood at the door, scratching his head and wondered what to do. His customary seat now taken, he wondered where he could sit. Not feeling hunger for the first time, or at least not having access to a readably available food supply, Tiny's indecision blocked the doorway trapping G-Force in the small room. Keyop solved the issue by taking the ping pong paddles and handing the big guy one.

'Table's free,' he suggested with a minimum of words he'd come to realise aided his speech and increased others understanding.

'OK,' Tiny agreed because he couldn't see anything else to allow them to pass the very uncomfortable time until Anderson recalled them.

'Watch out,' Jason warned the smaller player, 'Tiny's a shark. Why do you think Mark and I stopped playing him a long time ago?'

'Scared,' Keyop offered with a cheeky grin. Ten minutes later he understood Jason's warning too well. '15-0,' he lamented, greeted by his opponents joyous laughter, 'not play him again!'

Drawn from his introspection, the leader of G-Force came out of his daze. 'Just be grateful,' Mark offered sagely, 'you didn't bet on the outcome. How do you think Tiny can afford all those space burgers at Jill's?'

At the same instant, before Tiny could either return the tease or gloat at his easy victory, the communications panel chirped. Anderson's face covered the screen. A slight frown crept onto his lips as he took in the relative positions of his team. Nothing much missed the security chief, including the strange arrangement and the obvious strained atmosphere. Clearing his throat, he requested in his usual gravely tone, 'Mark, could I see you in my office please.'

'Sure, Chief,' he answered, about to ask why the rest of the team didn't need to come. A blank screen greeted the confused young man before he could utter another word.

'Duty calls,' Jason spoke dryly, amused by the situation. 'I guess the rest of us will just hang around here and wait for you to get back.'

'The sooner I meet with the Chief,' Mark threw over his shoulder, 'the sooner the rest of you will know what's going on. Spectra's been quiet too long and I don't like it!'

Princess waited until Mark's footsteps cleared the immediate vicinity before she made her calculated move. With her commander out of the way, none of the other team members dared to stop her, although Jason might try. In the end, being a loner himself, he'd cave and let her go. Getting up off the lounge seemed to be an effort. Princess's limbs responded slowly to her minds commands. Not uttering a word, she exited the ready room, a quiet sigh of relief crossing her lips when no one followed her.

Keyop started for the door only to find Jason's bulk in his way. Laying a gentle hand on the younger man's shoulder, he shook his head. Something in the defeated attitude Princess extruded, followed by the fact she waited to ensure Mark's attentions were elsewhere, stated she needed time alone. Besides, Jason knew where to find her.

'Let her go, Keyop,' he advised. 'Whatever Princess has on her mind, she doesn't want to share it, at least not yet. Maybe if we give her some time, she'll have her head in the right space before we blast off to meet Spectra's newest toy.'

'Worried,' Keyop returned, 'not like her.'

'You can say that again,' Tiny chimed in.

'What gave it away,' Jason asked sarcastically. 'The fact we can't remember a time when Princess refused to speak for an hour?'


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot the important bits in the first chapter – Not mine….Sandy Frank….no profit being made…don't sue me….well you all know the rest.**

Deep in the bowels of Centre Neptune, where the towering structure met the ocean floor, a small unused room existed. It must have held a purpose at some point, yet it contained no furniture, fittings or fixtures. Princess discovered it by accident when they'd been allowed to explore the undersea edifice in the weeks following its commissioning. G-Force, protectors of the galaxy, needed to be familiar of every inch of their new secret base in the fight for survival of the human race.

The war with Spectra forced the people of Earth and every other planet in the Alliance to recycle as many resources as possible in the continuing effort to defeat their combined enemy. In this particular marvel of modern technology, over 99.5% of the refuse created could be reused in one form or another. The remaining portion, broken down to constituent molecules exited the underwater edifice via a pipe built beneath this very room. Princess often wondered if the function of the space lay in tracking the effluent pouring into the ocean.

The remnants of the human debris, a life line to several forms of coral, pooled in the local vicinity. Coral spawn attracted by the pocket of high density nutrition set up residence within weeks of the structures completion. Growing slowly, it multiplied, feeding and recycling the remaining waste. In the years since Centre Neptune's commission, the east facing foundation became a micro cosmos, offering one of the most spectacular views of a living coral reef left on a depleted Earth. Fish, attracted by the plentiful supply of food increased the area's diversity. Perhaps some clever designer hoped for this outcome, because the room incorporated a transparent plasti-glass bubble, allowing a wonderful view into the pristine aquatic wonderland.

Princess always meant to share this peaceful retreat with her team mates. Each time she opened her mouth, something stopped her. A sense of tranquillity overtook her when she entered the room, giving her a complete sense of solitude in her hectic, war torn life. Training for her position since the age of seven, her cerbonic hardware implanted before her tenth birthday, life had almost always been about duty towards others. Here she didn't feel the need to be a part of something else, something big and important and responsible and necessary in the fight for the freedom of the earth. Here, in this room she could just be, well herself, an oasis of quiet in a mad world. No competing with four male comrades, fighting to keep her place in G-Force as the token female. No expectations of saving the galaxy from the evil Spectran hordes. Contact with the outside world non-existent. Princess's mind her only companion. Sometimes she even mentally turned her implant off to be completely and utterly alone.

That's how Jason found her. He couldn't use his internal tracker to locate her distinct signal. In some ways he felt closer to Princess than the other members of the team. He'd put it down to the differences between their genders. To the best of Jason's knowledge, the other male members of G-Force would claim the same intimate link with Princess.

'Or maybe,' he muttered under his breath, 'it's just that she plays the nurturing role of a mother with all of us. Princess cares, more she allows her emotions to show, openly and without hesitation. She can be impetuous at times but it's all part of the same need to be emotionally honest.'

Jason stared, watching her stand, legs shoulder width apart, hands on the plasti-glass bubble, staring into the most beautiful scene he ever witnessed. Aware she occasionally needed down time, he'd once followed her to this room. His curiosity satisfied, he came to a startling realisation. The only female member of their team gave so much of herself, she needed a place to reflect and recharge without the testosterone brigade around. Finally understanding how much emotion she extruded on them, he respected this special place she claimed for herself.

'Princess?' Jason spoke softly so as not to startle her. Her stance seemed more completive than he could remember causing him to wonder what triggered this level of total introspection.

Coming out of her trance, she turned to the offending sound. A deep frown marred her brow. Realising Jason hadn't stepped over the threshold into the room proper, Princess refused to invite him in. Somewhere in the recesses of her mind, offering to share this space with a male member of the team despoiled her privacy.

'The view's spectacular,' he commented, eyes motioning to the watery backdrop. Watching her response, the young woman turned back to the calming vista and sighed heavily. Before she could open her mouth to invite Jason in, he surprised her. 'I know this place is very special to you, that you come here to be alone,' he continued in an understanding voice, 'so why don't you come out here and talk to me?'

'Jason,' Princess, at a loss for words, took several seconds to work through the issues currently crowing her mind. The fact Jason waited patiently for her sort out her next words without attempting to hurry her or losing his cool, bespoke the depth of his worry. Nodding to no one in particular, she stepped towards the open portal.

'Tell me what's on your mind?' Jason once again used a soft gentle tone. Something in her body language said she needed to get this off her chest. Whatever the reason for seeking such solitude, it ate at her psyche.

Bitting her lower lip with indecision, Princess wondered how she could possibly start discussing the enormous revelations she'd discovered in the past few days. Taken by surprise at an off handed comment, she couldn't stop thinking about it, about the content of the overheard conversation. Locked away in the bases extensive library, it hadn't taken long to make the tenuous connections. In the end, the evidence pointed to one indisputable conclusion.

The entire team would be affected by the information. However it'd lock Jason into an intimate relationship with her the others couldn't understand. Mark, she worried about how he'd take the change in their emotional convergence. Stoically, Princess believed, but it'd change the dynamic between them, affecting all of G-Force. This secret, indirectly, led to the earlier incident with Chief Anderson.

Finally hitting on an opening, she asked, 'tell me what you remember of your Father?'

'My Father,' Jason asked, astounded. A feather could have knocked the most aggressive G-Force member over. Looking into Princess's troubled eyes, he reluctantly gathered his early childhood memories about him. Like the other members, they consisted of loss and abandonment at an early age. None of the team spoke about their time before becoming orphans in the care of Anderson. An unspoken truce developed into a defining bond, linking the young people.

'I don't remember mine,' she inserted, hoping to force Jason to continue, 'he left before I had the capacity to remember him. Mother told me stories, showed me pictures but it never seemed enough.'

'I try not to remember my father,' Jason warned, feeling compelled to divulge his hurtful past. Understanding it to be important, the look he gave Princess demanded she keep this information to herself. 'He worked from home but I rarely saw him. A string of hired help brought me up so he could focus on his work. I think he pre-empted the war coming to Earth. He and Chief Anderson often held meetings at our house way before G-Force formed. I became a nuisance, not to be seen or heard when he invited important people to discuss his ideas. We didn't interact much, so I may as well have been placed in an orphanage years before he died.'

'I'm sorry, Jason,' Princess swallowed hard. Obviously she hadn't expected this tale of abandonment. 'What about your mother?' she continued in a softer but still demanding tone.

'Even less,' he returned, aggrieved. Yet something in her words, forced his mind to recall a long lost memory. Closing his eyes, he tried to capture a moment almost twenty years in the past. Unable to say why, Jason knew it to be important to Princess. Slowly he analysed the pictorial in his mind. 'I just have one. I guess you'd call it an image really. Dad held my hand. I couldn't have been more than three.' Shaking his head in an attempt to make the picture clearer, he continued, 'I don't remember him ever being that happy or being so affectionate with me. We stood at one end of a long hallway. Mother stood at the other end, a baby in her arms...'

'Jason,' the normally calm tone returned to her voice. The one saying I care, I understand and I'm here for any of my G-Force brothers when you need me.

'I had a sibling,' Jason's voice sounded unsure. Yet the more he considered it, the surer he felt. It made him feel sad, to remember the tiny life extinguished before getting a chance to really live. 'I guess the memory is from the time just before she died. My father never spoke about her or the baby from that day on. I guess...I guess my...they must have died together.' Swallowing hard, Jason's subconscious wondered why Princess asked these questions and why it seemed to bring her out of the funk she'd been in all day. 'Why,' he suddenly demanded, an idea forming in the back of his mind.

'I don't remember my father,' Princess confessed. 'I was too young when my parents divorced, not even a year old. Mother never placed the blame for the marriage breakdown on anything but circumstance. She never talked about her husband outside of our home or developed a relationship with another man. By the time I started school and became old enough to ask what happened to my father, the war with Spectra started. At first, they decimated the earth, until we started to fight back. Mother left me with Chief Anderson for my protection. She captained one of the first waves of space battle ships. I never saw her again.'

'My father died in the attacks,' Jason broke in. The idea's running through his head took centre stage and he had to make subtle reference to them. Through the hurt caused by the remembrances, he forced the words between clenched teeth. 'What did your Mother look like?'

'She had dark hair,' Princess took several steps toward Jason. Now close enough to touch him, she reached out a hand. Placing it on his long locks she stated, 'almost the same colour as yours. Black but not as dark as mine. Her eyes were the same shape as yours, but a touch more green in the brown. Not quite hazel.' The hand slipped to his face, her warm palm on his cheek, 'she looked very much as you do now, the last time I saw her.'

'Prin...' stuttering over his words, Jason found it hard to get out. Another name came from the fog of his long unused memories of his early childhood, 'Kyrra, my sister's name was Kyrra. Are you...are you saying...'

'Yes,' she nodded, slipping her hand further down his body and allowing both to circle his broad chest.

Reflexively, Jason accepted the offered comfort, pulling her into his embrace. Neither saw the figure further down the hallway, half hidden in the shadows. He'd come from the Chief's office just in time to see Jason disappearing into the distance. A glance into the ready room and Mark noted the loss of Princess as well. Annoyed and more than a little intrigued, Mark followed. Observing from his hidden vantage point, he'd been surprised by the length of conversation between Jason and Princess.

Not close enough to hear the soft words they'd spoken to each other, he allowed his imagination to fill in the gaps given the intense body language he witnessed. When Jason took Princess into his embrace, the nonverbal communication between them shimmered, taking on a life of its own. They'd connected on a level deeper than just friends. Then Jason's head dipped, his lips delivering a kiss to the crown of Princess's head. Mark couldn't stand by any longer, the scene creating a maelstrom of unresolved emotions to swirl through his mind. Allowing the darkness to swallow him whole, he retreated back to the ready room with a heavy heart.

Completely unaware they'd been watched, Jason and Princess took comfort in each other's embrace. Time stood still for the young couple. After what seemed like an eternity, they broke apart, an understanding cemented between them. These revelations still too fresh, they needed time to come to terms with the momentous changes occurring in their lives before they included the rest of the team into their secret.

'What,' Jason asked, his hands still holding Princess's forearms to stop her from returning to her sanctuary, 'did you argue with The Chief about?'

'I suspect he's always known about us,' Princess confessed, lowering her head, 'about the history of all the G-Force members before we became a team. I didn't confront him. My reason...it's more personal.'

Embarrassed, she lowered her eyes. The new relationship between them demanded she open up. 'I wanted to know why I had to wear a skirt as part of my bird uniform. It makes me feel...different from the rest of the team, unique in a way that draws attention to my gender.' Raising an eyebrow in askance, Princess felt she needed to justify her answer to Jason. 'It has nothing to do with being a girl, at least not directly. It shouldn't matter what gender I am when we're working. I have my place in the team, yet my uniform makes me feel expose at times. That's why I requested the change. The chief turned me down flat without any explanation.'

Arching an eyebrow, Jason requested, 'what about,' pointing to her ubiquitous pink and white striped pants, he wrinkled his nose and said 'those?'

'That's the other part of the problem,' she stated with rancour in her tone, 'in civilian clothing, when I want to be different, I look like one the guys. There's nothing but my anatomy which differentiates me from the male gender. That's the time I want to be able to feel feminine. I'd like to dress...well...more like a woman.'

'Hoping to capture someone in particulars attention,' Jason teased. He couldn't help roaring with laughter at the irony. For her part, Princess didn't look pleased with the completely correct summation of her objective. It only made Jason laugh harder. Somewhere in the gagarious exchange, his mind hit upon an idea. 'Do you trust me?' he questioned.

'About as far as I can throw you!' she exclaimed.

'I really shouldn't be helping you with this,' Jason returned. Taking several steps backward, he utilised the wall to achieve his characteristic stance. 'After all, with this new thing between us…another's attentions towards you might bring out a very protective side in me.'

'Jason,' she pleaded, very effectively with sorrowful green eyes.

'Won't work,' he teased lightly. 'I have an idea, so don't say I never do anything for you. Transmute,' he ordered, watching her expression carefully.

Confused, Princess's green gaze questioned. Seeing only determination in Jason's stare, she reinitiated her implant. The wisp of his idea moved through her mind. What surprised her more, the newly found intensity of the link between them now they both knew the truth. For the last three days, Princess found it easier to read her usually rescinding team mate.

'Transmute,' she stated, hand coming up to her face. In a flash her bird uniform appeared. 'What now?'

'This is where the trust comes in,' Jason grinned. Approaching his target he needed to use both hands to force her skirt away from the bodice of her uniform. Once done, Princess didn't wait to change back into civilian clothing. 'You might like to put this back on,' Jason offered the strip of pink material. Her horrendous trousers magically vanished.

Quickly using her belt to hold the scrap, she returned to birdstyle. The change she'd been hoping for appeared. Pink leggings filled the gap between her white belt and boots. Sleeves connected her shoulders to her gloves covering her body from head to foot. Feeling less exposed, a smile covered Princess's face at the much improved uniform. A final transmute found her in a t-shirt dress. The huge number three still graced the front and the horrible colours hadn't changed. Yet the more feminine attire displayed her attributes with her clingy skirt falling to just above her knees. A belt revealed her hourglass figure and her legs showcased in knee high boots.

'Even I have to admit,' Jason teased at the same moment their communicators chimed, 'that looks much better on you. Just don't go teasing the boys too much. I don't want to be spending the rest of the war defending my sister's honour.'

OK – so not cannon but I never could get past the obvious similarities between Princess and Jason. It seems a natural conclusion to make and helps other plot lines I have for future chapters.

And Jason gets all the best lines – not intentional but I suspect not the last time he'll have the last word.


	3. Chapter 3

'Jason,' Zark's dulcet tones echoed through their communicators. 'Princess,' for a robot he sounded peeved, 'Chief Anderson wants you assembled in the conference room. The rest of the team is waiting.'

'Ten-four, Zark,' Princess answered with her recently retuned easy going nature. Looking down at the new dress she gave a shy, pleased smile, wondering how the remainder of G-Force, and Anderson in particular might react to the sudden change. Deciding the others opinions didn't count as long as she felt completely comfortable, she revelled in her femininity for the moment.

'Come on,' Princess goaded her companion as she trotted down the hall, 'we've got a job to do and nothing will stop Spectra from attempting to destroy the Earth no matter what's occurring in our personal lives.'

Allowing Princess to take the lead, Jason appreciated the new view. _Mark's going to love this_, he thought, _even if he won't admit it to another living soul. What red blooded male wouldn't want a piece of that_? Suddenly sensing the dichotomy of his mind, Jason's stomach roiled. _This sibling thing is going to get me into a whole new level of trouble. How can I think of my…_

Gulping, the image of the young woman, his friend and team mate, turned into something else, something more personal. Mind awhirl with suddenly incapacitating emotions, Jason's latent protective instincts took over. The intimacy of the bond hit him full force. A gaging sound erupted from his constricted throat. Coming to a halt, he wondered how this would affect the rest of the team when he couldn't stop himself reacting to a change in Princess's dress code.

_If Mark so much as lays a hand on her_…the threat streamed from his mind. Yet Jason openly acknowledged the fledgling romance between the two team members at every opportunity. _I've even encouraged it, before I knew about…_

Sensing the troubled thoughts emanating from her companion, Princess couldn't help the smirk covering her face. Retracing her steps, she stopped before her sibling, reaching out a calming hand. Princess would have offered aid to one of her almost brothers through any emotional event prior to learning about their shared genetics. In this instance, because of the newly awoken bond, Jason allowed the comforting connections he'd usually shake off. A look into his wide, astounded eyes and Princess realised her brother understood the need for both of them to connect on a physical and emotional level.

_Three days, it doesn't seem like much, but I've known about this for three days_, Princess remembered, a soft, understanding expression covering her face. _It's enough time to come to terms with the fact I no longer exist, biologically speaking, alone in the universe._

'I know exactly what you're going through,' she stated, a hint of humour in her tone. 'It took a lot of soul searching to tell you, Jason. I even considered keeping it to myself for the good of the team. I know Mark would in similar circumstances. The issue's it's going to cause between us will be nothing if the bond becomes public knowledge. When the others find out…'

'Not yet,' he pleaded, 'I still have to wrap my head around this.'

'You've got questions,' she hinted, waiting for Jason's silent acknowledgement, 'me too. I'll tell you what I know, what I've discovered. When this threat is over and we're all safe, we may be able to find out more about our combined past.'

'Now,' he agreed, 'is not the time.'

Together, they entered the central lift well, taking the anti-gravity tube to the administration levels. Racing, side by side to Anderson's office, they arrived out of breath, Jason's hand slipping from the middle Princess's back. A sense of chivalry he'd never realised he possessed, surfaced in the wake of his new relationship.

'I'm glad you could finally make it,' Mark used his best command tone laced with a generous portion of sarcasm to alleviate his seething emotions. Eagle eyes didn't miss the contact, or the glance they levelled at each other as the pair skidded into the room. A silent form of communication passed between them, excluding the rest of the team. Realising it meant trouble, Mark made a mental note to get Jason alone and speak to him about proprietary.

A glance at Princess's new outfit drew a sharp inward breath and questioning glance. His target, eyes directed at Jason, missed the silent query. Completely ignoring the rapid fluttering of his heart and his subconscious questions, Mark steeled his mind. A hard, disinterested expression covered his face completely concealing his shattered heart.

'I hope,' Anderson frowned, sharp intelligent orbs taking in the changes with a single glance, 'we can get on with the briefing.' His gravely speech expressing displeasure at being forced to wait for the final members of the team. Levelling a look at Princess, he wordlessly stated, _we'll discuss your insubordination later!_

For their part, Keyop glanced at Tiny who scratched his head. A shrug of the big guy's shoulders showing he didn't know what to make of the situation. None of it made any sense to him. Returning to the drama before him, Keyop examined the body language of the three principal players. He promised to get to the bottom of the mystery in the very near future.

'What's Spectra been up to this time,' Jason asked in his usual throw away voice. Once again he'd removed himself from the firing line by taking up an uninterested posture, holding up the wall and crossing his arms over his chest. An eyebrow rose in reaction to both Anderson and Mark's inaudible display of temper. As a method of changing the subject, it worked.

'Nanytes,' Anderson claimed with a heavy sigh, brought back to the reason for calling G-Force together in the first place.

'Nan-what?' questioned Tiny, even more confused. He felt he'd missed an entire conversation.

'Teeny-weeny,' Keyop used to finger so demonstrate his point.

'Imagine the usual Spectra threat,' the Chief added, 'then make it about a hundred million times smaller. Their scientists have managed to miniaturise a mecha to about the size of a virus.'

'How could that possibly be a threat,' Princess pondered.

'We're not sure yet,' Anderson shook his head as if attempting to put the pieces of the puzzle together. 'It seems the Spectran plans have been discovered before they're ready to unleash their latest menace. An engineer, specialising in nano-technology, accidently discovered the machines. She'd been holidaying on the planet Rigel with her new husband. When they came through customs back on Earth, it set off the detectors. Of course nothing could be found. Suspicious her work had been compromised, Dr Payton immediately went to her lab only to find nothing missing. Intrigued by the incident, she inspected her clothing.'

'And found the nanyte,' Mark stated the obvious.

'Yes,' the Chief agreed, 'only because she knew what to look for. To the best of her knowledge, only one other laboratory on Earth is investigating the same phenomena. They not only deny making the device, they are currently helping to decode it.'

'With Rigel becoming a very popular destination for honeymooners form Earth, we need to know what these machines are capable of,' Anderson hinted at malevolent reasons.

'Does Dr Payton have any idea?' Jason questioned.

'Dr Braxton, the chief medical officer for defence has been working alongside Dr Payton to determine the purpose of the nanytes since its discovery yesterday,' Anderson continued his explanation. 'They're under the assumption they look and act like human viruses for a reason.'

'Oh,' Princess's hand went to her mouth. She understood the subtle accusations the Chief made. 'Has anyone been infected so far?'

'Yes,' a sad expression entered Anderson's eyes, 'Dr Payton's husband volunteered to have the device injected directly into his blood stream two hours ago.'

'That's why we've been waiting,' Tiny suddenly made the connections.

'Indeed,' Anderson agreed, 'we've been observing the effect of the nanytes on the human circulation system. They instantaneously began to multiply. Dr Payton and Dr Braxton are working to eradicate the threat.'

'Dr Payton's husband?' Princess asked, melancholy lacing her tone. Of all the G-Force team, she allowed emotion for others to rule her actions.

'Isn't displaying any symptoms at the moment, but,' Anderson warned, 'we expect the nanytes to continue proliferating. Dr Braxton predicts Tim Williston's heart will fail early tomorrow morning unless they can destroy the nanytes. They're working around the clock to ensure that doesn't happen.'

'Die,' the smallest member uttered sadly, 'not good for us.'

'No, Keyop, it's not,' Anderson sounded gloomy. 'If we can't come up with an antidote and this manages to get into the general population, it would be Spectra's greatest and final victory over the Human race.'

'What do you want us to do,' Mark's hand combed through his shaggy hair, clearly displaying his agitation.

'I'm sending you to Rigel,' Anderson used the pause to observe his team. He'd initially decided to split the team into three units. With the level of animosity evident between Jason, Princess and Mark, he re-evaluated individual choices. The task originally assigned to Mark might now be better suited to Jason for several reasons. He neither wanted to share those reasons nor give the team a chance to realise the secrets he'd kept for years.

'At the moment we need information,' the Chief rubbed his hand over the day old stubble in contemplation. 'Keyop and Tiny will be visiting an electronics expo in Rigel's capital city. I want you to make enquires, see if this kind of technology is easily accessible on Rigel.'

'Look for nanytes!' exclaimed Keyop, a happy smile lifting the corners of his lips.

'Mark, you'll be meeting with this woman,' Anderson handed him a photo off the conference table. 'Kirika Tochigi, the Earth Envoy to Rigel. Zark has invented a cover story for you. You'll be visiting your Aunt, who you haven't seen since she left Earth more than a decade ago. I want you to establish if the Rigelian government has been infiltrated by Spectra agents. The Envoy will help you gain access to the information.'

'You think that's possible?' Mark queried, looking uncertain.

Nodding, the Chief finally turned to Jason and Princess. 'You two will be posing as newlyweds at the same resort Dr Payton used for her honeymoon. We think she picked up the nanyte somewhere in the hills surrounding the hotel. I suspect the Spectra base might be located in the area.'

'If it's there,' Jason looked at Princess, wondering if they could use some of the time on this assignment to talk, 'we'll find it.'

'Don't do anything until we have definite proof and a way to ensure none of you are infected,' Anderson warned. Jason's response, protective towards the only woman in the room intrigued the Chief. He needed to carefully consider this out of character reaction and what it could possibly mean.

'Good,' he dismissed them, 'you need to return to your homes and prepare. Jason, Princess, Zark has booked you on a commercial space flight to Rigel. It's the same craft Dr Payton and her husband used to return from their honeymoon. We want you to explore the ship and ensure it's not infected with nanytes. Dr Braxton has a theory. He suspects Spectra may intend to target young couples and this cruse company specialises in honeymoon packages. This,' he handed Princess a small electronic device, 'is able to locate the nanytes in their deactivated form. We want you to collect as many as you can find so we can study the technology. Dr Payton believes Spectra scientists have advanced beyond our current capabilities.'

'If they're activated?' Princess asked.

'Dr's Payton and Braxton are currently working on that,' he responded. 'So far only the nanytes in Tim's blood have been activated. Once removed, they perish before they can be studied.'

'Oh,' she understood the subtle warning.

'Your flight leaves in four hours,' Anderson hinted. 'The rest of the team will follow on the Phoenix in a few days. With the difference in the speed of travel, you should all arrive on Rigel at the same time. Hopefully by then we'll have a nanyte anti-virus giving you immunity.'

'Let's go team,' Mark started to shepherd them out. Apart from the tight timetable, he had his own agenda.

'A moment of you time, Princess,' Anderson requested in a tight voice as they filled out.

Moving from his position on the wall, Jason allowed the rest of G-Force to precede him. Detouring via Princess, he reached out to her. Laying his palm on her forearm, he gently squeezed, lending her strength for the battle ahead. She responded with a small grateful glance. Watching her brother exit the room, she noticed the glare Mark levelled at them. She'd need to put fires out there, before the boys turned caveman on her. At this precise moment she had neither the time nor inclination.

'We discussed your attire earlier today,' the Chief rebuked, his eyes raking her new outfit and forcing Princess's attention to the current battle facing her.

'No we didn't,' Princess answered aggressively. Secure in her belief the Security Chief had no jurisdiction over her personal life, she added, 'you refused to listen to my needs and wants, to treat me as an adult. I'm twenty two years of age and old enough to make my own decisions. I am more than able to choose how I dress and who I spend time with during my off hours. As long as I fulfil my obligations to G-Force, what I do while not on duty is no concern of yours.'

Watching the young woman before him the Chief came to an indisputable conclusion. His young flock had well and truly grown up. He couldn't control their actions, their relationships and their activities while living outside the walls of Centre Neptune. They needed independence, freedom and access to normal lives. Princess refused to be contained in a bubble of protection he'd invented and it wouldn't take long for the others to follow.

Frowning, he didn't need to wonder what brought about this sudden change. He'd noticed the growing dissatisfaction between several members of the team and understood the cause. However the current closeness between Jason and Princess eluded him. Unless, Anderson considered the ramifications of his long held secrets, the pair knew.

_Sending them on this mission might been a better decision than I first thought,_ the Chief realised. _Their very different personalities will drive a wedge between them. If not it'll give them time to come to terms with revelations kept from them._

Anderson needed to play the next minutes of this interview very carefully. Deciding on a tactic which might work, he considered his words. 'This,' he pointed to the t-shirt dress, 'suits you. How has your bird uniform changed?' Two transmutes later and the Chief witnessed the improved covering. He could guess how she'd achieve the metamorphosis. 'Apart from the colour, I can't see a difference from the young men. It certainly makes you blend in.'

'But…' Princess prompted, realising the lecture hadn't commenced yet.

'I've seen the developing relationship between you and Mark,' Anderson warned. 'I understand you need to exert your femininity but I'd hoped I wouldn't need to speak to you about interpersonal relationships and how they can destroy moral in such a close knit group. Especially,' he warned, 'if the feelings are one sided or fade with time.'

'This,' Princess accused, 'from a man keeping secrets.' Carefully watching her barb hit, she saw Anderson flinch. He couldn't ignore the fact she knew or what she'd do with the information. 'I saw the picture you gave Mark. You originally considered Jason for the mission but suspected he might learn the truth if allowed to spend any length of time with Envoy Tochigi.'

'I have very good reasons for my decisions,' Anderson defended, folding his arms across his chest in warning. He would not discuss past choices and the current ramifications.

'There is no reason good enough for keeping siblings ignorant of their kinship,' she paused, green eyes blazing, 'or the fact their mother is alive and well. When this is all over, Jason and I intend to tell the rest of the team. I'm going to live my life. If that includes a romance with Mark, then so be it.'

'Why do you think Mark's attentions have remained platonic,' the Chief rebuked. 'I'd hoped warning him, instilling his duty to ridding the universe of the Spectran threat, would stop anything developing between you. Do I need to speak with him again?' Anderson threatened.

'How dare you,' her anger ignited, 'how dare you interfere to such an extent.'

'If you won't see reason,' growled Anderson, 'then I'll be forced to continue leaning on Mark. I don't want it to come to that but the decision is yours. There is more at stake than your happiness,' he finished with a look of such determination.

Delivering an unforgiving look, she stormed out of the office. Their association would never be the same again. As the head of security, Princess had to take orders from Anderson. As a human being, she no longer felt the need for his nurturing and protection.

As the men exited the same room, Mark lay in wait for Jason. Tiny and Keyop, on alert due to the strained atmosphere, stopped to observe the showdown. Adamantly Mark waved them away. He needed to speak to Jason alone and get this off his chest.

Aware of the confrontation about to occur, Jason pre-empted his commander. In some respects Mark's emotions were easy to read, at least for Jason. He understood the mixed reactions the man had to be experiencing, thinking the woman he cared for had changed her allegiance. In the same circumstance, Jason believed he'd do the same.

'It's not what you think,' Jason spoke defensively.

'What,' Mark agressivly demanded, 'am I thinking.'

'I'm not stepping on your territory,' Jason stated firmly, 'but I'll tell you this. Either make a move, making her happy or don't, the choice is yours. The new attire,' he continued in a mocking voice, 'isn't for my benefit or to attract my attention.'

'What…' spluttered Mark, suddenly on the defensive. His second's words finally closing the circuits in his mind. 'Princess…'

'Hurt her,' Jason rumbled, 'and you'll answer to me. I promise.'

With that he walked away. Seething, Mark remained stock still in the middle of the hall. Princess found him there, staring at an empty passage.

'Mark,' she approached gently, laying soft fingers on his shoulder blade to attract his attention.

'After this mission,' he pivoted on one foot to face her. His eyes glittering with supressed hurt for just a moment. Then they turned cold and hard as Mark transmuted to the Commander of G-Force. 'We need to talk.'

Eye's twinkling, the newly awoken bond with Jason opened. She caught a wisp of his frustration at Mark and could guess the content of their confrontation. It brought a smile to her face.

'If I'd realised,' she teased, her own troubles with Anderson temporarily forgotten, 'a change in my cloths would have this effect, I'd have done it years ago.'

'The dress had nothing to do with my decision,' Mark growled. Taking her hand, he led her back to the rec room.

_Liar_, Princess heard the echo through her link. Unsure if the word issued from Mark or Jason, she agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

'Our plans are proceeding on schedule, O Luminous One,' Zoltar bowed to the image of a blue bird. He'd appeared suddenly, demanding a progress report. 'The factory is finished. Dr Mendelsohn is completing a final inspection. If everything is to his standards, he expects to commence production in three days' time. By then our technicians will be proficient at operating the machinery to mass produce the Earths downfall. We will be able to commence seeding with a microscopic plague within the week.'

'Good,' the ethereal voice echoed down the chamber. 'What of the young Rigelian engineer who invented this marvel? Does he know of the purpose behind the construction of his pets?'

'He cares only for the science,' informed Zoltar, a sneer clearly audible in his tone. 'Our experts have completed the programing for the nano-technology. Dr Mendelsohn's input will cease when he supplies the hardware, showing our scientists where to insert the software. Of the five prototypes made and tested in secret, two have been selected for the terror they will unleash on our unsuspecting enemies. Once activated, these nanytes will able to infect and multiply in human hosts, causing untold harm before moving onto a new victim when the old one ceases to live. Antidotes exist and our troops have been inoculated.'

'Earth's security force,' the Bird questioned, 'what do they know?'

'They are unaware of this new plot for their destruction,' Zoltar gloated.

'Your overconfidence has been your down fall in the past, Zoltar,' the spirit warned. 'What of G-Force?'

'Our sensors have not detected the Phoenix leaving Earth's orbit,' purple head bobbed in diffidence. 'Communications are being monitored carefully by our best operatives. There is no evidence G-Force recognises a threat nor have they assembled. They are blissfully unaware.'

'Our agents on Rigel?' enquired the image.

'Well placed within the government,' his subordinate offered, 'and so far undetected. They continue to aid our strategy and provide materials to achieve our goal. Many Rigelian's care less for Humans than we do, supporting our cause.'

'I hope so,' the bird chose that moment to vanish from the physical realm.

Taking heed of the exulted one's warning, Zoltar made his way to his communications panel. Placing a scrambled signal via their satellite in geosynchronous orbit around Rigel, he contacted the Spectran base. It took several minutes to locate the young engineer making this scheme possible.

'Dr Mendelsohn,' Zoltar demanded when the young man's image appeared, 'what is the state of readiness in our factory?'

'We will commence production as planned,' he grinned, a slightly deranged gleam in his eyes, 'if you leave me to achieve what I need in peace.'

'The prototypes are safe,' Zoltar pressed. Beneath his mask, cherry red lips demanded a positive answer.

'I keep my creations,' a furious expression crossed the younger man's orbs, 'beyond even your reach. We have an agreement. I have given you what you want. The prototypes belong to me. I warn you, do not cross me on this!'

Unsure whether to believe the crazy engineer, Zoltar cut the connection, his displeasure evident. Reconnecting to the most senior officer on the base, he ordered around the clock observation on the Engineer. Seething at this sudden change in plans, he smashed his fist on the consol. Bad enough G-Force constantly thwarted him, but to have this up start cross his glorious blueprint for success wasn't to be born.

On Rigel, a frenzied laugh escaped a cruel mouth. Engor Mendelsohn, top of his university class had been suspended for unethical practice within weeks of commencing his second year. After the investigation, he'd been refused enrolment in any institution of higher education due to his psychopathic tendances. In the years since, he used self taught knowledge to advance science without consideration for the moral and ethical values of society. It culminated in his nano-technology with the side effect of infecting and killing the host organism.

Just this week, he'd managed to strike up a conversation with his long time idol. Dr Louise Payton, foremost in her field of miniaturisation, chose Rigel for her honeymoon. Exploring the Hills of Serenity and the romantic beauty they offered, Engor arranged an accidental encounter. He'd been so excited he took along one of electronic gadgets in the hope of demonstrating his prowess. The most recent prototype, one Spectra didn't know about, migrated to the amazing woman during the meeting. In his somewhat warped mind, Engor believed her to be his only equal and therefor worthy of his finest gift.

Unbeknown to Jason and Princess, they'd completed half of their cruise as the leader of the Spectran forces discussed his latest attempted conquest of Earth. Thirty six hours into their journey, Jason's concentration waivered. Board with the assignment, he needed a new focus for his attention.

'This,' Jason guided Princess back to their cabin after an impressive evening meal, 'is one classy ship.'

'Dr Payton is the best in her field,' Princess returned, a delighted smile covering her features. Unlike her companion, she wanted to take in the opulent surroundings. They might be on assignment but the young woman resolved to take some time and get into her "romantic" character at the Chiefs expense. 'I managed to look up Tim Williston before we left. He holds a PhD in physics and works for the Alliance in weapons research.'

'So are you saying they can afford a cruise like this,' Jason smirked, indicating the ambiance as they approached their cabin door, 'or they'd make a good target for Spectra?'

'Both,' smiling, she answered easily. 'Just be thankful. We could be on a cargo liner taking three times as long to get to Rigel. Even with all the distractions, you'd go crazy on the second day.'

Snorting, Jason glared at her correct assessment. 'It might have escaped your notice,' he retorted ironically, 'but we're on the second day.'

'Q.E.D. you're board,' Princess teased, taking the electronic key from her handbag, 'and you're trying to tell me rapid intergalactic travel on the Phoenix hasn't spoilt you for any other form of space flight?'

This time, the look he sent could have corroded paint. Completely ignoring the smartly dressed woman at his side, Jason watched an older couple stroll hand in hand past them. The entire complement of passengers seemed to be on a romantic getaway.

'We've played the happy couple,' Jason lent down and whispered into Princess's ear for show. It'd almost killed him to keep their cover, unable to think of his _**sister**_ in a similar light. 'We've scanned the ship from bow to stern twice and so far we don't have anything but several good meals to show for it,' he retorted with a scowl.

'Look on the bright side,' Princess grinned, a mischievous tone  
mocking him as she entered their cabin, 'you get to spend quality time with me.'

'Great,' he rolled his eyes, 'and the cold shoulder from the Commander who thinks I'm muscling in on his girl.'

'You never did tell me…' she started to tease.

'And I've no intention of repeating the conversation,' Jason's tone closed the topic permanently. 'You can tell me how you discovered out secret,' he hinted, wanting, needing, to spend time talking about a mother he could barely remember.

They'd embarked yesterday morning. Apart from searching for micro machines, Princess struck up conversations with every person aboard hoping to find out if they'd defected to Spectra. Her easy sense of humour, coupled with whit and empathy instantly gaining new acquaintances. She especially engaged the crew. Pretending to be her new husband, Jason stood dutifully at her side to give the appearance of newlyweds. 'If I hear another comment about how happy we look,' he spoke the thoughts which leaked to her cerabonic link, 'I think I'll vomit. I need a break from all this pretending to be romantically involved. I'll leave that to you and Mark.'

Unable to hide her mirth, Princess's green eye's shone. In that moment, Jason looked at her with questioning eyes. 'What?' she asked, astounded by the hatred openly expressed on his face. It took a moment to realise the emotion came from his memory.

'You looked just like our father,' frowning, Jason's mind awash with memories, 'when you smiled like that. I can only recall him being happy before Mother died. Afterward, he changed.'

'He lied to you, Jason,' she stated softly, 'and Chief Anderson has been perpetuating those untruths.' Wondering where to start, Princess decided working backwards would prove best. 'I don't think you were the Chief's first choice for this particular assignment,' she moved to the lounge nestled beside the large bed. Between the two pieces of furniture, little floor space remained for Jason to pace.

'Why?' he questioned, 'what's this assignment got to do with our past?'

'Everything,' she looked up, asking him to trust her. 'What name did father use after you moved away,' Princess asked casually. The new bond made Jason turn and study her expression. It told him how important this piece of the puzzle might be. 'I mean his professional name…after they…after he told you mother died?'

'Tom,' Jason muttered uneasily, 'Tom Smith.'

Swallowing convulsively, Jason waited for the axe to fall. 'Our implants are based on the work by Nathaniel Thomas Tochigi-Smith, better known as Tom Smith to protect his identity.'

'Our father designed the cerabonic implants?' the astounded squeak exited Jason's mouth. If anyone would know something like that, it'd be Princess, their electronics expert. Nodding her agreement, he'd realised he'd missed something. Racking his brain, the information came easily, 'the woman Mark's meeting on Rigel…'

'If you'd recognised her,' Princess said sadly, 'the Chief's secret would have been exposed. Anderson stated he had reasons for supressing the truth. He couldn't take the chance you'd remember our mother. He also couldn't take the chance Mark and I might act on our feeling for one another in these surrounding even though we'd be on assignment.'

'It is kind of romantic,' Jason's sarcasm shone through his words. 'I can't believe I've encouraged him but I can see why the Chief didn't want the two of you to spend any time together. I bet one of you wouldn't let him take the couch.'

'Don't stop the innuendo or bantering on my behalf any time soon,' Princess used a light teasing tone to return the conversation to its earlier thread, 'because Anderson appears to be the only obstacle standing in the way for some time. I don't need you against me as well.'

Compassion clouded Jason's orbs. 'I think we were about sixteen when the Chief gave us the "don't do anything you might regret" speech. Mark took it to heart, feeling the responsibility of command. I think he gets a watered down version every year just to make sure he comprehends the issues as Anderson sees them.'

'The Chief said as much,' Princess replied unable to hide her discontentment.

'Tell me what you remember of our Mother,' Jason requested his tone unusually sombre. Patting the couch beside her which formed Jason's bed, Princess started a tale that would last well into the night. Morning found brother and sister asleep, side by side, taking steps to become closer to a resolution in their new relationship.

'Well,' green eyes brimmed with mirth at the evening meal table twenty four hours later, 'at least we know Spectra's bugs aren't anywhere on-board. So Dr Payton had to pick up her sample on Rigel.' They'd spent their third day sweeping the ship once again. They'd even managed to access the off limits sections.

'This time tomorrow morning we'll be disembarking on Rigel,' Jason agreed, hardly able to wait. 'Maybe then we can locate the base and put it out of commission for good.'

'After we've met with the rest of the team,' Princess reminded, 'hopefully they'll have some good news.'

'And the antidote,' Jason scowled. They'd been forced to leave before discovering if the science team headed by Dr Braxton managed to stop the nanytes invading every organ in Tim's system.

At the same time Jason and Princess finished their final evening meal aboard ship, Security Chief Anderson sat at his desk pulling his hair out. Three separate issues faced him and they'd all culminated in this very moment. In fifteen hours the reminding members of the G-Force team needed to be on Rigel, inoculated against the nanytes and able to leave Earth without discovery.

'Zark,' Anderson barked into his communicator, 'what's the situation with the L5 satellite?'

'My sensors detected a cloaked signal emanating from the ISO satellite hours after Dr Payton's ship docked at a nearby suborbital station,' the robot reported in his usual voice. 'I've only just managed to descramble the energy wave. Long range scanners noted extra hardware attached to the communications module. I immediately sent a service team to investigate. They removed the device and shipped it to the ISO lab where our scientist have been disassembling and studying it.'

'Have they discovered its purpose,' Anderson queried.

'I've tracked the signal to Spectra,' Zark remarked. 'I believe they've been monitoring the movements of the Phoenix and G-Force.'

'Just how,' Anderson roared, 'am I supposed to get Mark, Keyop and Tiny to Rigel without Zoltar's knowledge?'

'The ISO lab has completed the diagnosis,' the robot suggested in a calm tone, 'and has found a way to mimic the energy wave. They are currently working to disguise the Phoenix's launch by beaming a simulated signal.'

_One piece of good news_, Anderson smirked, one arm across his chest, the other cupping his chin. No sooner had Zark ended his call than Dr Braxton's tired face appeared on the screen. They'd been working for three days straight with only catnaps and snack meals to keep them going.

'So,' Anderson demanded, 'do we have a cure?'

'As you know,' Bill Braxton shook his head, 'Tim Williston managed to survive with multiple organ failure but he doesn't have long. We deactivated the nanytes in time but couldn't remove them from his blood stream before they caused massive internal damage. It's only a matter of time until his body ceases to function.'

'Dr Payton?' questioned the Chief.

'Won't rest until the team has enough antidote for the entire population of Earth,' Bill closed his eyes with fatigue, 'she can't stand the thought of anyone else suffering the same fate as her husband. By the time we realised stoping the nanytes didn't ameliorate the damage done to the human body we needed salvage several specimens to work with. Louise managed to isolate an active machine while working with Tim's blood.'

'We cultured it, using similar methods to viral reproduction in the laboratory,' Bill explained. 'Using on the theory the nanyte acts similarly to a human virus, we needed the human immune system to react against it. Effectively we wanted the body to irradiate it from within. Dr Payton discovered a new compound on the surface of the nanyte called susenium. We've managed to trick a humeral response to the molecule, as if it were a real invader, stimulating the immune system naturally.'

'Which means what?' Anderson felt slightly confused. Lack of sleep and nutrition made his mind sluggish.

Holding out five individually wrapped pills, Dr Braxton offered, 'a vaccine. We managed to force the human body to react to the antigen as it were the common cold. Dr Payton wanted to infect herself before testing the inoculation. We managed to come up with several volunteers, discovering the oral route could be used only if the individual hadn't been exposed. Stronger intravenous medication is required to destroy an active infection. In Tim's case, the damage caused by the sheer numbers of nanytes destroyed his circulatory system, cutting off blood to his major organs.'

'If this antiviral works against the material the nanyte is constructed of,' the Chief theorised, 'then it wouldn't matter how Spectra programed them, our population would still be protected.'

'Exactly,' Bill gave a weak, fatigued smile. 'Louise is a genius and the Earth is safe. We're working at full capacity to manufacture the oral and intravenous inoculations so that everyone can be vaccinated by the end of the week.'

Nodding in dismissal, Bill cleared his throat before Anderson could switch off his terminal. 'Do you have something else?'

'As you know,' Dr Braxton hesitated, 'Tim Williston had been researching cloaking technology…'

'He's come up with something?' questioned the Chief, an astounded expression covering his face.

'More,' Bill hedged, 'he developed a prototype prior to going on his honeymoon which he'd like his long-time assistant to fit to the Phoenix.'

'Will it work,' the possibilities were endless. However at this juncture, Anderson would settle for getting the rest of his team to Rigel without Spectra's knowledge.

'I guess we'll find out,' Bill glanced down at his watch, 'in about fifteen hours. That is when the couple you sent on the commercial flight arrive, isn't it?'

'Can it be installed,' a worried expression replaced fatigue, 'before the last launch window. Even the Phoenix requires ten hours to reach Rigel.'

'Then we'd better get started,' Bill answered grimly.


End file.
